Brock (Gym Leader)
Brock made his debut in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy as a 16 year old kid and a friend to both Timothy and Lola he has yet to become the gym leader for the Pewter City gym like he eventually becomes in the Pokemon series, he also appears as a secret character in PokeSmash with a team of Geodude, Onix and Cubone. Background Brock is the oldest of ten children and his father Peter has died while his mother Andrea has gone gallabanting around the globe with her boyfriends and so Brock is very hardened and does not like to take risks as he has to serve as a guardian for his siblings. At 16 he has a relationship with Lola which is often at times strained by his responsibilities for his siblings which she does not seem to understand. Brock likes to breed pokemon but he also raises Ground type pokemon like his father before him did and he aspires to become a full fledged gym leader however his family gym is currently not certified by the Indigo League. His friendship with Timothy is also strained due to his jealousy of his closeness with Lola. Pewter Police Brock makes his debut in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy where he appears as one of the best friends of both Timothy and Lola and seemingly like the others just a happy kid although he has a lot of extra responsibilities the other two fail to understand. When the bug invasion of Pewter City strikes Brock doesn't want to investigate but goes along with his friends. Brock uses his onix to tunnel the group around so they won't be hit by the swarms of bug Pokemon above. When they all split up Brock decides to return to Pewter City to lead the police to what they have all discovered. While in Pewter City during the swarm he finds a geodude being attacked by a nest of Beedrills he drives them away and saves the Geodude. After tipping off the police Brock thinks that will be the end of the troubles with the swarm. Pokemon Onix Onix was given to Brock by his father and as such he has a clear emotional connection to him. He doesn't like others to go near him, and Onix can often act as the emotional support that Lola struggles to be. Onix makes his debut in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy where he is used to tunnel the kids around the city when they are in need to get out of the swarm. Onix does not fight because Brock instructs him against it instead he wraps himself around Brock and friends and uses Harden as a sheild against falling rocks. At the end of the game Onix and Brock are practicing for battle. He also has an Onix on his team in PokeSmash however this is unrelated to the canon within Pewter Police. Geodude Geodude makes his debut in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy when Brock leaves to tell the police about the magic sap and Anorah before he can he finds the geodude being attacked by a swarp of bug pokemon, using Onix in an offense Brock saves Geodude. Geodude becomes very attached to Brock who initially attempts to return him to the wild, Geodude catches himself for Brock stumbling into a pokeball and at the end of the game he is coaching Brock and Onix as they train for battle. He also has an Geodude on his team in PokeSmash however this is unrelated to the canon within Pewter Police. Cubone As Brock was the gym leader of the Kanto era games he is not an unknown character and Vined Inc. used him as a character in one of their earlier games PokeSmash where his team included a Cubone. Although PokeSmash is unrelated to Pewter Police it is possible that this could forshadow him recieving a Cubone later. Category:Playable Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders